Now That is What I Call Quality
by DixieWildflower
Summary: The evening desk clerk gets a big bonus when Wade Barrett checks in. Started as a one-shot, now I don't know how long it will be. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N For my girl Rhonda, you know who you are ;). Hope you enjoy!

Wade Barrett pulled into the parking lot of yet another hotel. He was already wore down from the events of the day. He was tired and ready for bed. He was still upset from his recent break up and just wanted some time alone. But that was before he saw her. He walked in the front doors and saw a beautiful woman behind the counter with black hair and full, cherry red lips. He saw she was wearing glasses, and he started thinking about all the fantasies he had in college about naughty librarians. He made it to the front desk and saw her nametag. _'Hmm Rhonda. Well nice to see you.'_

"May I help you?" she said, before seeing all of him. Her eyes widened in recognition and she smiled shyly.

He smiled back at her "Yes, I have reservations under Wade Sanders."

She chuckled to herself "Okay, Mr. Sanders. Looks like we have you for two nights, single room with a king size bed, non smoking."

"Yes, that is correct. Too bad I will be in that big bed all alone" he told her with a pout.

She caught the flirty tone of his voice and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Um, just sign this please and I will give you your keys."

He took one of them, and slid her the other one. "Why don't you come see me when you get off love, and then you can, get off."

He turned and picked up his bags and headed for the elevator, leaving Rhonda in a stunned silence. Her coworker Tina came up to her and asked "what the hell was that about girl?"

"Wade Barrett just gave me his room key."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I am not off for an hour" Rhonda stated matter-of-factly.

"If it was me, I would be naked and doing nasty things to him right now. You are crazy."

"Should I really…. I mean, I don't even know him."

"So what? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to fuck the man of your dreams. Go for it."

Rhonda sat there waiting for 11:00 to finally get there. She would have sworn it was the longest hour of her life. She finally flicked the angel off her shoulder that was telling her not to do this. She was certain that this sexy Brit would live up to expectations. When she at last was able to clock out, she went to the ladies room to freshen up. She pulled his room key from her pocket and anxiously climbed in the elevator that would take her to paradise.

She slowly made her way down the hall, butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. _'I am sooo glad I shaved my legs this morning.' _She arrived at his room and stared up at the door. "515. This is it." She softly rapped on the door, nervously waiting for him to open it. She heard the knob turn and she knew there was no going back now. When it opened, there stood the 6'7 model of perfection, wearing nothing but his tight blue boxer briefs.

"Ahh, hello Rhonda. Glad you could make it. Won't you come it?"

She timidly walked in and stood in the middle of the room. "Would you like a glass of wine love?"

"Um, no thank you. I'm fine."

"Oh, I can see that."

She thought to herself,_ 'why all the pretense? We both know why I am here.'_

Wade walked over, smiling softly at her. He reached and ran his fingers through her hair, before grasping the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. She moaned against his lips as his hands traveled down her back to grip her round ass. He slipped his tongue in her mouth possessively, wanting to taste all of her. All apprehension on her part was gone, replaced by pure unadulterated lust. Her small hands roamed his broad shoulders and down his taut abdomen until she reached his now erect cock. She squeezed gently and earned a groan from Wade.

He reached to grope her breasts and started to unbutton her blouse. He took it off and unhooked her bra, exposing her to him. He cupped her breasts, brushing his thumbs across her nipples, before rolling them between his fingers. She moaned and drew his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked gently. Her tongue glided over his and he quickly went to ripping her pants down. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him, feeling his arousal pressing against her exposed flesh. He threw her to the middle of the bed, like she weighed nothing. He removed his underwear and climbed on top of her.

His voice was deep and gruff when he commanded her to get on her knees. She hurriedly complied, feeling more turned on than she had ever been in her life. She heard him tear the condom wrapper and before she could register another thought, he slid the tip of his cock against her clit and roughly entered her wet pussy. She cried out "oh God!" as he rammed his dick into her hard. She could feel his balls pounding her clit as he fucked her.

He shoved her shoulders down on the bed and tangled his hand in her hair. He pulled back, making her arch her back so he could force his cock deeper into her, stretching her womanhood as he bottomed out. "I want you screaming my name!" he yelled at her while he was slamming her pussy. She squealed as her first orgasm hit her. He felt her walls clamping down around him and he just pounded her harder. "Oh fuck, Wade."

He growled at her "say my name Rhonda" and he slapped her ass.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Stu! Fuck me harder!"

He dug his fingers into the supple flesh of her hips and pulled her back to meet his brutal thrusts. He spread her legs further apart as he slid his hands down to grab her nipples. He hunched over her back and tugged the hard peaks while he was driving his big dick into her now aching pussy. She was sure he was going to put her through the headboard with the frenzied bucking of his hips. One hand left her tortured nipples and found its way to her swollen clit. He made rapid circles, massaging her clit, feeling it causing her walls to spasm. Her whole body was shaking as another orgasm ripped through her body. She heard him softly roar and his cock throb inside her. He rumbled from deep in his chest as he filled the condom full of his seed. He pulled out of her and flipped her over to her back.

She was desperately trying to catch her breath and wondering what he was doing. He lowered his head between her thighs and when she figured out what he was up to, she tried to move away. He grabbed onto her legs and pulled her pussy to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around her thighs so she couldn't move and hungrily started lapping her juices. She tried in vain to get away, but he was merciless. He stuck his tongue inside her womanhood before licking her clit. She bucked her hips and begged for him to stop. He looked up at this beautiful woman writhing underneath him and sucked her clit hard, sending her over the edge. She screamed as her climax tore through her body. She really thought she was going to black out from the intense pleasure he gave her.

"Mmmm, very good" he commented as he licked his lips. Rhonda lay underneath him, completely unable to move. He lay down beside her and scooted up to her face. He pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "I am very glad you came by. You have no idea how bad I was needing that."

"Uh huh. You're very welcome Stu" she replied, still out of breath.

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her forehead. "Just rest now kitten. I am not quite through with you yet."


	2. Chapter 2

Rhonda was awakened to Stu nibbling her hipbones and caressing her thighs. She sighed softly, curving her hips upwards to his touch. When he realized she was awake, he smiled up at her. She smiled back at him, his genuine grin warming her heart. He left a path of light kisses up her belly, running his hands up her back as he made his way up her body. He let his tongue trace around her nipples before taking a gum-drop shaped peak into his mouth and sucking gently. Rhonda moaned and tangled her fingers in his black curls. Stu's lips found their way to her sensitive neck and eventually to her full, pouty lips. He kissed her delicately before she allowed his masterful tongue to tease hers.

He broke away from her mouth and saw the desire flashing behind her eyes. He didn't need to ask if she wanted more of him. He pulled her legs around his waist and gripped his cock before sliding inside of her wet and ready womanhood. He withdrew before thrusting back in, this time completely filling her. She arched off the bed, crying out from the immense pleasure of his thick shaft stretching her. His body slipped across hers, his hands reaching to raise her arms above her head. He entwined his fingers with hers, pressing her small hands into the pillow. He buried his nose in her neck, taking in her feminine scent.

Stu started to leisurely ease his cock in and out of her moist heat, her body responding to every touch. He whispered in her ear "you feel good love, so nice and tight" as he rocked his hips against hers. She moaned and thrust her hips into his, wanting more of him. "Do you want it harder Rhonda?" he asked, slamming his cock into her.

She gasped "ye…yes Stu. Please."

He smirked and decided to give her what she wanted. He sat back on his heels and tightly grasp her hips. He drove his hard cock deep inside her waiting pussy, feeling her already tightening around him. Her nails dug into his biceps and he sucked in a breath at the pain. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Mmmm hmmm" was all she could manage to say while he was pounding her. He drove his cock harder and faster into her, focusing his thrusts on her bundle of nerves, he knew he had hit when her body shook. She screamed out "right there, oh yeah!" as he forced his cock to continue to hammer her. He felt she was getting closer and he felt that his come was about to explode out of him any moment. He thumbed her clit and when he felt her orgasm overtake her, he pulled out and grunted, shooting his hot release all over her abdomen. He fell down on the bed beside her and kissed her sweetly. They both lay there, depleted of their energy, panting like two dogs in heat.

When she felt her legs would work, Rhonda got up and walked to the bathroom to clean up. She went to grab her clothes and Stu stood up to stop her. "You don't have to leave just yet, do you love?"

"I think I should Stu. I could get into trouble for being up here with you. Not that you aren't worth it, but I kinda need my job."

Stu looked disappointed but nodded. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then, or I hope anyway."

Rhonda smiled at him and replied "yeah, you will. Goodnight Stu."

She snuck down the hall and into the service elevator, hoping to avoid the night clerk. She breathed a sigh of relief when she finally made it out to her car without being spotted. She drove home, humming to herself the entire way. She was sure that she was beaming bright enough to light the whole city up. She made it home and went to bed, falling asleep with thoughts of a sexy, charming Englishman dancing in her head.

The next day, when she got to work, there was a single dark red rose waiting for her. The card read: _Thanks. - SB_. She felt her cheeks flush and a grin crept up on her face. She took the rose to the break room, and composed herself to start her shift. She was glad Tina wasn't back tonight because she was sure to get grilled if she was. She didn't want to say it, but she was silently hoping that Stu would make a surprise appearance tonight.

Several hours into her shift and she still hadn't seen Stu. But she did see someone she recognized walking through the front doors. She felt her breathing quicken and her heart pound, as it did every time he stayed at their hotel. He walked up to the counter and a smile graced his face. "Hello lass. Ah would like ta check in please."

"Of course Mr. Farrelly. Your room is ready, just as you requested. If you would, please sign this."

He looked at her with recognition, then glanced down at her nametag. "Aye, so yer Rhonda? Stu told me about ya. Ah 'ave met ya before, but didn't realize that was yer name."

Rhonda blushed and hung her head. Stephen reached to cup her chin and replied "don't do that. Nothing ta be ashamed of. Stu was right, yeh are beautiful. Too bad Ah was never brash enough ta make a move meself."

Stephen turned and walked away, leaving Rhonda in disbelief. She shook her head, not knowing what was going on the past couple of days. _'Am I giving off fuck me vibes or is it on my face and I can't see it?'_

A couple of hours passed and she got a call from Stu's room. She cleared her throat and answered "Front Desk. May I help you?"

"Why yes, you most certainly can Rhonda. When you get off, before you head home, I could use some more towels. Do you think you could bring them for me?"

"Um, yes, of course Mr. Sanders. I would be happy to bring you whatever you need. Will that be all?"

"Your voice is very sexy Rhonda. I can't wait to see you. I have a little surprise for you. Actually, a big surprise."

"Thank you for the compliment Mr. Sanders."

"I love it when you talk so properly love. Just feeds my naughty librarian fantasy. Oh, please make sure to wear your glasses this time."

"Of course Mr. Sanders. Our goal is to always please our guests. We believe that our patrons should always get quality and get their money's worth."

"I believe that you have exceeded my expectations. I am looking forward to seeing you again love."

"And we look forward to serving you again Mr. Sanders." Rhonda hung up the phone and one of her coworkers, Brandy, gave her an odd look. "Oh, just one of the guests. I think he was drunk. He was going on about how great the hotel is."

"Oh, well, that's good then" she responded and walked away.

Rhonda crossed her arms and lay her head on the counter. She just knew she was going to get fired before Stu checked out tomorrow. But she smirked, _'well, it would be more than worth it. There are more jobs, but there is only one Stu Bennett.'_

When it got closer to 11, she went into the break room and freshened up. When she looked in the mirror, she had an idea. '_If he likes naughty librarians, maybe I should look more the part.' _She went to her locker and found a clip. She pulled her black hair up on the top of her head and clipped it down. She brushed her teeth and applied a fresh layer of lip gloss. She made a kissy face in the mirror and giggled to herself. _'Oh stop it Rhonda. You are a grown woman. He is just a man! Maybe the hottest man on the planet. Okay. Get it together, I mean, you already fucked him twice. You really shouldn't be this nervous.'_

She stopped her crazy inner monologue and looked up at the clock. _'10:45. Shit. Will this shift ever end?' _She went back to desk and waited for her relief to show up. When Darla finally got there, Rhonda grabbed a stack of towels and headed towards the elevator. "Um, where are you going?"

"I promised a guest that I would drop off some towels before I left. He just called a few minutes ago. Save the housekeeper a trip."

"Oh, that is nice of you. Thanks."

Rhonda let out a breath, relieved that she didn't get caught. She stepped off the elevator to his floor and floated down the hall. She was nervous, but not like the night before. She couldn't deny that she wanted to see him again, sure that one night with him wouldn't quench the fire he lit inside her.

She knocked on the door "housekeeping."

Stu answered, wearing only his black boxers and a smile. "Hello Rhonda. Please come in" he said as he ushered her inside. When she walked in, sitting on the bed was a grinning ginger-haired Irishman. Rhonda's face instantly flushed red and she felt hot.

"Don't be embarrassed love. And you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Stephen here sensed your attraction to him, and wanted to add to your pleasure, but he will leave if that is what you desire. We don't want to force you into anything or make you feel uncomfortable. And I am sorry if I was out of line on the phone. I thought about it once I hung up that I could have gotten you into trouble."

She looked up at Stu and saw honesty in his green eyes. He wanted her to trust him completely, to show her the greatest night of passion she had ever known. She reached for his face and pulled him down to her for a kiss before turning and walking up to Stephen. She stroked his cheek and leaned in to kiss him softly, his facial hair tickling her. "You were right Stephen" was all she would say.

She shot him a devilish smile and Stu walked up behind her and licked her earlobe. "How do you want this Rhonda? You set the pace love."

"I want you both, and I want it down and dirty, raunchy and rough, naughty and nasty."

Stu pulled her back against him, letting her feel his arousal. Rhonda ground her hips against him, earning a groan from this big man. "Are ya sure ya can handle us both lass?"

"Yes, or I will die trying. At least I will die happy."

"Good enough love." Stu pulled her hair down and let it fall on her shoulders. He set to work getting the top half of her undressed, while Stephen worked the bottom half. Stu dropped his boxers and picked her up, laying her in the center of the bed. He sat astride her chest and grumbled "open that pretty mouth and wrap those lips around this." Rhonda was more turned on than she had ever been in her life. She was sure that these two gorgeous men were going to fuck her like she had never had it before.

Stu slowly thrust his manhood into her mouth, working it further down until he felt her gagging. He pulled back and waited for her to relax before slipping his hard cock, balls deep into her throat. She heard a condom package tear, and felt thick fingers scissoring her pussy. She wasn't sure what Stephen was doing, Stu had stretched her out the night before. He opened her legs wide and she suddenly knew why he was making sure she was ready. She felt the fat head of his cock forcing its way inside her and would have squealed if Stu's cock hadn't been buried in her throat.

Stephen controlled his thrusting, waiting until she could adjust to his thickness. She gripped onto the back of Stu's thighs and drew blood with her nails. Stephen started to brutally plunge his thick shaft into her sore pussy, making Rhonda scream, the sound waves coming from her throat, vibrating Stu's cock. He didn't want to come yet, so he pulled out of her mouth and moved off of her. She was starting to really enjoy the vicious pounding that Stephen was giving her. Stu leaned over to get a condom and growled into Rhonda's ear "where do you want me?"

"I want your dick in my ass. Make it feel better Stu. Make me come."

Stephen rolled over to his back and Rhonda slid back down onto his hard shaft. Stephen slowly rocked his cock in and out of her, while Stu fingered her ass, working up to three fingers preparing her for a much larger intrusion. "Are you ready love?"

"Yes, just do it." She felt the head of his big dick breach her ass and she gasped as he entered her. She cried out and bit down on Stephen's shoulder. It burned and she felt she was being ripped open. She was utterly stuffed with cock and she was loving it. Stu felt her loosen up, then started to thrust in time with Stephen. He could feel his cock fighting Stephen's for space and domination of her. He decided that this was now a competition. He wanted her to scream his name, not Stephen's. She was already moaning Stephen's, so Stu surged into her tight ass, causing her to leave deep scratches on Stephen's shoulders. "FUCK STU!"

"Oh yeah baby, scream my name. You like my dick pounding that ass don't you? I am going to tear your ass up to where you can't sit down baby. You are mine now." He slapped her ass and wrapped his hand up in her hair. He pulled back and she yelped. Not to be outdone, Stephen rammed his tool up inside her wet pussy, and felt her orgasm again, flooding his cock with her juices. "Stephen, oh please, don't stop."

They were waging war for control and she was the battlefield. Stephen grabbed each ass check and spread her open farther, and Stu took advantage. He drilled her ass, slamming into her as hard as he could. Stephen felt he was about to come and gave in, roaring from deep in his chest, filling the condom with his sticky release. He stayed inside her, waiting for Stu to come as well. He reached to pinch her nipples and Stephen flicked her clit, forcing her headlong into a spine shattering orgasm. She came with a shout of Stu's name, and he bellowed from the depths of his soul as he came harder than he ever had.

Stephen pulled out and jerked the condom off. Stu slowly eased his sensitive manhood out of her and slipped his condom off as well. Rhonda rolled off Stephen and lay down between them. She turned and kissed Stephen, all three of them still panting. She moved to face Stu and pressed a kiss to his lips as well. She lay her head on his chest and threw her leg over his. Stephen scooted up closer to her and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you boys. I can definitely say nothing like that has ever happened to me before. I am pretty sure I will have to call in tomorrow because I don't think I can walk."


	3. Chapter 3

After they slept for a couple of hours, she heard a knock at the door. Both guys were sound asleep, and against her better judgment, she decided to answer it. She grabbed Stu's shirt and slipped it on before easing the door open. "What took you so long to…" Drew's voice faded away as he noticed the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi Drew" she meekly replied, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Um, hello lassie. Now I know why Stu wasn't answering his phone." He stared into her eyes, searching her face, finally realizing who she was. "Aye, you work here don't you?"

Rhonda started to panic "yes, I do, please don't say anything."

"I won't love." He peeked in the room and saw Stephen asleep in the bed as well. "What went on here?"

"Well, uh, um, it is sort of a long story."

"Sure. Why didn't I get invited to this party eh?"

"I don't know, really." She wasn't sure what to tell him, or if he was implying what she thought. She couldn't deny how gorgeous he was or how much she had liked him since the first time she saw him on Smackdown. She thought about how sweet he was every time she got to talk to him. She didn't know he was staying with them this time because she hadn't checked him in. She was looking up at him with a dreamy look on her face, her gaze roaming his body, wishing it was her hands. He noticed the expression on her face and smiled. He ran his thumb across her cheek, and she closed her eyes at his soft touch. He knew then she wanted him to kiss her, but he heard Stu getting up. He silently cursed under his breath as Stu walked over to them. He wrapped his arms around Rhonda's waist before speaking.

"Hey mate, what is going on?"

"Nothing Stu. I was calling you and you didn't answer so I thought I would check on you. I see why you are not as depressed as you were. Stephen should be in a good mood as well I guess." Drew sounded disappointed and Stu took note.

"Yeah. Look, mate, Rhonda here met Ste several times before, and we wanted to please her. I didn't want to scare her, thinking we were going to gangbang her."

Rhonda looked up at Stu and smiled, surprised that he cared as much. She turned back to Drew and wickedly grinned at him, feeling more confident and more sexy than she had in her life. "Next time Drew. I promise." She couldn't believe that these three men could have this effect on her. In two days, she went from a mild-mannered desk manager at a nice hotel, to having a rowdy threesome in that same hotel, and still wanting more. Now thoughts of a foursome arose in her mind.

Drew's face lit up and he nodded at her. Stu just smirked, unable to believe the luck he had at finding her. If he was honest, he was starting to feel more than just attraction to her. He could see himself getting attached to this woman. He loved her smile, her laugh, her beautiful face and sexy body. He tried to shake those thoughts, but knew he was under her spell. Drew walked away and Stu shut the door. He turned Rhonda in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, a sweet gentle kiss that took her breath away. "Come back to bed love."

She followed him and climbed in first, trying not to wake Stephen. She ogled the sleeping Irishman beside her, deciding he was even more handsome when he was asleep. She placed a kiss to his freckled arm and rolled over to rest her head on Stu's shoulder. He kissed her head and curled his arm around her. "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Stu." She shortly fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and protected. A few hours later, she decided she had better get up and go home before day shift came in and she had to sneak by them. She stole away out of bed and quietly got dressed. She kissed Stu on the forehead and felt a twinge in her chest. _'Don't be stupid Rhonda. Don't get emotionally involved with this man. He is leaving soon, and this was just sex. Don't read more into it. Get a grip.'_ She left him a note with her number on it and tiptoed out of the room. She made it passed the night clerk and out to her car. She drove home, but her thoughts weren't on the road. They were still on the Englishman who had stormed into her life like a hurricane, turning it upside down. She was sure she would never look at men the same way after the experience she had with Stu and Stephen.

She made something to eat and relaxed for a while, checking her phone over and over to see if Stu sent her a message. She wondered if he would and if she would see him again before he left. She checked one last time before she got into bed, falling asleep for the night.

When Stu woke up, he became aware that she was gone. He saw her note on the table and felt saddened that she would just leave. Stephen woke up as well and asked him about it. "Did yeh upset her fella? Why would she just disappear like that?"

"I don't know. I understand that she didn't want to get into trouble, but she could have said goodbye. Maybe I was wrong, and she doesn't like me as much as I like her."

"Do yeh really think that is it? Ah don't believe that. Ah think it is the other way around. She doesn't think yeh want her, except fer sex. Ah could see how she looks at yeh."

"Whatever Ste. She looked at you like that too."

"No. She looked at me with lust. She looks at yeh like yeh hung the moon and stars."

"You think so? I think she wants Drew too."

"Drew? What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh, he came by. She basically told him the next time, he was invited to join us."

"Wow. She did eh? She is so fucking hot Stu. Yer lucky."

"I'm lucky? How is that Ste? She took off in the middle of the night."

"Maybe so, but she'll be back. Ah'm telling yeh now, she will be. She cares about yeh mate." Stephen got dressed and headed back to his room, leaving Stu lost in his thoughts.

'_He doesn't know what he is talking about. Does he?' _He saved her number in his phone and debated calling, or sending her a text. He stared at his phone and finally decided against it, thinking she was probably asleep by now. _'I have to see her again. I can't leave just yet.' _He called the front desk and booked his room for another night. He knew it would make him pressed for time, but he couldn't pass up the chance for one more night with her.

When Rhonda woke up, the first thing she did was look at her phone. _'Damn it. Stop pining for this man. You are an adult, you know it couldn't last.'_ She rolled over and went back to sleep, not ready to face the day just yet.

Several hours later, she got around and got ready for work. Stu had finally sent her a text, even though he didn't know what he should say to her. He was eventually going to have to leave, and didn't know if she was even interested in him for more than just sex. He shot her a quick, generic message, hoping to at least get a response. He couldn't explain how drawn he was to her. She was different than the women he had dated, and that was what was so great about her. He had more than one diva break his heart, and knew it was time he listened to Stephen and stayed away from them.

She replied to him, telling him that she would be working later that evening. He was thrilled that he would see her. Rhonda arrived at the hotel and saw Drew stepping off the elevator. He smiled warmly at her and winked, making her flush. She nodded in his direction before ducking behind the counter. She let Stu know that she was there and he decided he would find an excuse to go to the lobby and see her. He thought losing his key would be good enough, so he changed and went downstairs.

Rhonda felt her breath hitch when she saw him. He was dressed in jeans that stretched down his long legs, with a simple white shirt, but he looked delicious. She unconsciously licked her lips while staring at the outline of his pecs. He smiled and walked up to the counter. "Uh, what may I do for you Mr. Sanders?"

"Well, love, I seem to have misplaced my room keys. I was wondering if I might trouble you to make me another set?"

"Oh, of course." He raised his eyebrows and she stifled a giggle. She wasn't sure before if he was serious, but she knew then that he was just wanting to see her. She turned and programmed another key card and handed it to him. When he took it from her, he held her hand and softly placed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Thank you Rhonda. That was kind of you. Maybe I can repay your kindness later. Maybe you would join me for a drink?"

She nervously looked around before answering "I would love to. I will see you later then."

Stu walked away, but noticed Drew approaching the counter. "Hello lassie. I just wanted to say hi. Hope your day is going well."

She glanced over at Stu and replied "it is now."

Drew chuckled "I see why. Alright love. Hopefully I will see you later." He tucked her hair behind her ear and touched her chin before heading to join Stu on the elevator.

Rhonda felt she was in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_. She couldn't believe the events that had unfolded the past couple of days. It was like fantasy came to reality.

Stu wanted to have her to himself, but she obviously was up for a round three with Drew. He wanted to give her what she desired so he told Drew that he wanted him to join him and Stephen for a little sexual excursion after he and Rhonda had drinks.

She was grateful that she was busy and her shift flew by. She had to laugh to herself that the three guys made spontaneous appearances throughout the evening. All for random reasons. She couldn't help the butterflies she felt when she saw Stu though. The other two were gorgeous, but she found Stu irresistible. She knew this would be the last night with him, so she wanted it to be memorable.

Once she was off the clock, Stu met her in the lobby. He kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her. They walked to the bar a few doors down and he bought her a cocktail. He asked her what had been on his mind since last night. "Love, why did you just sneak away? You could have woken me up before you left you know."

She took a deep breath, debating on telling him what she was really thinking. She thought better of it and told him that she didn't want to get into trouble. He just nodded and let it go. They stayed for a couple of hours drinking and talking and laughing. He was charmed by her, in a trance. Drew texting him reminded him that the night was slipping away from them again. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You ready to head back love?"

She felt her knees go weak and the thought of what was waiting for her. She looked into his eyes and smiled "oh yeah. I am."

He paid the tab and took her arm "let's get the hell out of here then Rhonda."

When they made it to his room, Stephen and Drew were already there. Rhonda wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stand it, after last night with Stu and Stephen working her over. She was determined that she was going to try though. Stu closed the door behind them and watched as Rhonda smiled sheepishly at Drew. He nudged her back and whispered "go ahead love."

She approached Drew and he curled his fingers in her hair, tilting her head back to kiss her. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and reached to grab her ass. She moaned against his lips, his kiss demanding and forceful. "How do you want me Rhonda?" he spoke low to her.

She lowered her lids and bit her lip, dropping to her knees. Drew smirked as she went for the button on his jeans. He pulled off his shirt while she worked his pants down, freeing his cock. She thought to herself that she had never imagined all three of them would be so endowed. She wrapped her fingers around the thick shaft and slowly licked the tip. She took just the head in her mouth and sucked hard. Drew gasped and cupped the back of her head, silently begging for her to take more of him. She got the hint and took him deeper into her mouth, using her hand to stroke him in time with her head bobbing.

Stu and Stephen were watching the show, getting more aroused. They both threw off their clothes and Stu stood behind Rhonda, pulling her away from Drew long enough to slip her shirt off. He told Drew to lay on the bed and stripped her down the rest of the way. Drew lay down and Rhonda got on her knees between his legs. She took his cock back in her mouth and felt Stu kneel behind her. He swiftly buried his cock inside her wet pussy, forcing Drew's cock down her throat. Drew's eyes rolled back in his head, her muffled cries vibrating down his engorged manhood. Stu roughly fucked her, slapping her ass while Stephen played with her nipples. He twisted and pulled, squeezing as he watched them sway with the brutal thrusts.

Stu stopped and lay down on the bed. He commanded her to climb on top of him and ride him. She turned and quickly did as he asked, spiking her on his cock. He held her close to his body and watched as Drew moved behind her. She felt his fingers in her ass and Stephen moved beside her, motioning for her to swallow his cock next. She licked the underside of his dick, making him shudder. She opened her mouth wide, waiting for him to thrust into her throat. She didn't have to wait long before he crammed his cock in her mouth, his balls touching her chin. She gagged a little, but she was too turned on to care much. Stu stopped and before she could register a thought, Drew penetrated her tight ass. She tried to scream but couldn't. She dug her fingernails into Stu's shoulders, bracing herself for the pounding they were about to give her.

She was moaning loudly, making Stephen's toes curl with the pulsation it caused. All three men were grunting, lost in the throws of passion. None of them had experienced anything quite like this and were enjoying every moment. Rhonda felt pleasure that she had never know, the feel of have every hole being used. She never saw herself as a submissive, but she couldn't ignore how turned on she was at being fucked like a blow up doll. She could feel Drew and Stu's huge dicks sliding back and forth across each other inside her. Stu sucked her nipples as Drew bounced her up and down on his cock. He felt her coming and slowed down. They gave her a moment to recover and switched positions. Stephen told them "Ah want her ass."

He lay on his back and watched her back up and sit down on his dick. Drew crawled over her and pierced her wet pussy with his swollen cock. She threw her head back, waiting for Stu to let her taste him now as well. They all three started thrusting again, ramming her for all they were worth. Stephen rubbed her clit, coaxing another orgasm from her. When her pussy and ass squeezed down around them, they couldn't last anymore. Drew and Stephen came boisterously, their booming voices echoing in the room. Stu pulled out of her mouth and smiled that he was the last man standing. The other guys moved out of the way, and he pressed her down into the bed. They could only watch as he gently filled her again, a far cry from the viscous pounding she had received. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around him, drawing him closer. He lay his body against hers, his hips rolling between her legs, keeping his cock deep inside her. He spoke softly, his arms holding her close to him.

In that moment, no one else was in the room. He couldn't refute the fact that he had developed feelings for her and he wanted to be the lasting memory she had. He kissed her sweetly, surging into her as she reached her climax. He came with grunt, releasing inside of her. He fell against her, now spent. She kissed his shoulder and rubbed his back. When her breathing returned to normal, she smiled and thanked all three of them. Stu rolled off of her, still reeling from his orgasm. She cuddled up next to him, with Drew and Stephen laying down beside them. She knew it then, Stu Bennett had stolen away her heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time during the night, Stephen and Drew snuck out of bed and back to their rooms. Stephen remarked to Drew "Stu sure is taken with that lass. Can't say as Ah blame him. He has had it in a bad way for her since he saw her. We'll see how it goes eh?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he will buck up and tell her how he feels. It is written all over his face when he looks at her. Did you see how he flipped and was gentle with her? Mate, I agree with you, he does have a bad case of it."

They had a laugh at their friend's expense and said goodnight. A few hours later, Stu woke up and lightly shook Rhonda. "Love, wake up."

She moaned "hmmm?" and fluttered her eyes open.

"Rhonda, love, I don't want you to go, but I don't want you to get into trouble either."

"I know. Thanks. I guess I had better go then." She got up and found her clothes and started getting dressed. She looked over at Stu who was getting dressed too. "Where are you going?"

"Well, I am going to be a proper gentleman and see you get home safely."

"Um, I drove here."

"I know. I will drop you off when I come back. Tomorrow."

Rhonda was shocked that he was doing this. "Stu, you really don't have to…"

"I know. I want to. Do you not want me to?" he asked, a little hurt.

"No, of course I do. I just figured you were leaving early and needed to rest."

"I want to spend some time with you. Alone. Where I don't have to worry about someone knocking on my bloody door, or you worry about getting caught." He walked over to her and took her hand "I don't want you to think I am that sort of man love. I am not really the love 'em and leave 'em type."

She felt her heart jump in her throat when she heard those words. She couldn't believe he was standing there telling her he wanted to be with her alone. She was trying hard not to fall for him, but it was useless to resist. He had her already. He just didn't know yet. "Okay Stu, you can come home with me."

She went out first and waited for him so they weren't seen leaving together. He came down soon after and offered his arm. She smiled and hooked her hand around his bicep, walking with him to his rental car. He opened her door and went to climb in the driver's seat. She gave him directions to her house and smiled when he reached for her hand. She was glad it was dark so he couldn't see her face flush.

When they made it in the house, he turned and pressed her against the wall. He kissed her softly, stroking her neck. She let out a pleasured sigh, parting her lips in open invitation for him. He slipped his tongue across hers, his strong hands moving to grasp her hips. He pulled her closer and felt her gripping his arms. Stu pulled back from her and gazed into her eyes. He brushed his thumbs across the apples of her cheeks. He shook his head and brought himself back to reality. He pecked her lips and walked on into her living room.

Rhonda was stunned by his sudden outburst of affection. His touch and kiss were so tender and loving. She tried not to get her hopes up that he liked her as much as she liked him, but it was getting difficult to push those thoughts from her mind. She was falling for this man, all the while knowing better than to do so. "Um, have a seat Stu. You want something to drink?"

"Would it be too much to ask for a beer love?"

"Nope. I have Dos Equis though. Is that okay?"

"That's fine."

Rhonda went into the kitchen to grab them a beer and sat next to Stu. "You have a nice place Rhonda. Cheers."

"Cheers. Thanks. So where are you boys off to next?"

"Chicago."

"Oh, that's a cool city. My aunt lives there."

"I always like it there. We have a good time, but I must say, I am quite fond of Cincinnati now too love."

Rhonda became very quiet and Stu wondered what she was thinking. "I will be honest, I would love to come back and see you. I want us to keep in touch. If you don't want that, I understand. I mean, I know my schedule is hectic, but I would really like to…"

"Shhh. Of course I want you to come back. You are an amazing man, and an incredible lover. You are sexy as hell and have a killer body. Why would you think I wouldn't want to see you again?"

"I don't know love. It is hard for some woman to accept that we travel so much, and some get extremely jealous."

"Well, Stu, I watch WWE, I know how crazy your job is. And I am not jealous-hearted. I don't expect anything from you. I just would love to spend time with you whenever I can. We can be friends and see where that takes us. I won't be jealous, I have no claim to you so please don't worry about that." She didn't tell him that she felt a little ache in her heart. She already was attached to him, and she knew she would never look at another man the same as she did him. But she thought about it and felt that she was blessed that she had even met him, let alone had incredible sex with her three dream men.

Stu was glad she said that, but felt a little dejected. He really didn't want to be friends with her, but he couldn't ask her to wait for him, not knowing when he would be back. The thought of her being with another man while he was away hurt him. He couldn't tell her that she already had a claim to him. He had never had a woman fascinate and captivate him like she had. He actually felt disappointed that he had to share her with Drew and Stephen. He decided that before he left, she was going to never want anyone but him again. He was going to show her that they were more than friends.

"Okay love, I won't worry. I just don't want you to think I would ever brush you off. I am not that kind of man."

"I know. I never thought you were." Stu smiled and opened his arm, gesturing for her to cuddle with him. She scooted closer, laying her head on his chest. They sat on the couch and had a few beers, talking about life and their pasts. Rhonda put a movie in but they weren't paying any attention to it. The more he talked, the more she liked about him. She already knew he was educated, but he was very intelligent and street smart. He wasn't the cocky elitist she saw in the ring, but a warm, friendly, down-to-earth man who felt blessed to have the life he was living. She had to admire him for the sacrifices he made to get to where he is.

Stu was impressed by her as well. She was well spoken and very gracious, not like the diva he had been dating. It had been a long time since he could sit down and have a real conversation with a woman, not centered around wrestling. With his ex, it was more convenience than anything. The only women he was usually around were ones in the company that he traveled with. With them, he didn't have to worry about making time to see them, but he had to deal with their high-maintenance personalities and lifestyle. If he was honest, before he got into WWE, those type of women made him crazy. He used to laugh with Ste saying that their bodies were by Rubbermaid and their brains by Mattel. He couldn't help but smile to himself, truly enjoying Rhonda's company.

It was getting late and they decided they would head to bed. Rhonda was expecting Stu to try to fuck her again. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed. She changed into her gown and slipped in next to him. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, his kiss warm and tender. He lay her head on his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Go to sleep love. I will still be here when you wake up."

"Stu, you don't want to…?"

"You need to rest your body. I don't want to hurt you Rhonda. We will again, I promise. Just rest."

She couldn't help but smile and felt her heart glow. She couldn't believe he was for real. He was thinking about her and the pleasure she had given him, along with Drew and Stephen, and didn't want to cause her pain. He knew they had been rough with her the past couple of days and was sure she was sore. He wanted to show her that he was not just wanting to have sex with her. He wanted to hold her and wake up next to her. It had been a while since he had actually had someone he wanted to spend all night with. She curled up in his arms and fell asleep listening to his heart beat.

Late that morning, Stu woke up and saw the light shining on her face. His eyes roamed her taut 5'7 frame, thinking about how beautiful she looked in the morning light and how good she felt snuggled against him. She woke up and he was studying her face. She started to blush and turned away. "Why do you do that love? You are beautiful and you shouldn't do that."

"I don't know. I don't know if I would call myself beautiful, but thank you. Just makes me a little self conscious when you look at me like that."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead "it shouldn't Rhonda. You are so very lovely."

"Thank you Stu. You are lovely too" she told him with a smile.

He chuckled "well I definitely wouldn't call myself lovely, but I appreciate the sentiment love."

She couldn't help but laugh back at him. Rhonda told him she was getting in the shower and he smirked "do you care if I join you?"

"Um, no, of course not. Save on the water bill" she answered him cheekily.

Rhonda bent over the tub and started the water, giving Stu the perfect view of her ass and pussy. He was getting hard, thinking about just sliding his cock between her swollen lips and fucking her right then, but he didn't want just a hard screw. He had her to himself again, and wanted to take his time this go around. She climbed in the shower and beckoned him to join her. She backed against the tile and Stu pressed his lips against hers. He nipped down her throat, sucking on her neck. He caressed her firm breasts, coaxing a moan from her when he gently twirled her nipples between his fingers. His hand traveled lower, gliding between her folds to find her pleasure button. He rubbed her clit and she arched closer to his touch. He slipped his finger inside her and she grunted. He pulled back, afraid he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry love. Did I hurt you? Are you still sore?"

"A little, but it's okay. I want you Stu."

Stu looked down into her blue eyes, watching the water stream down her face. He ran his fingers through her wet hair and kissed her passionately. She stroked his back, her tongue tangling with his. He whispered breathlessly in her ear "I am going to make love to you Rhonda."

He grabbed her leg and propped it up on his shoulder. "Are you ready love?"

She nodded and bit her lip, waiting for him to penetrate her. He pushed his thick cock inside her and she gasped as he opened her womanhood up to him. She was still swollen from the abuse she had taken the night before, but Stu was gentle with her. "I'll take care of you, I promise. I will make it feel good" he murmured against her neck. She moaned quietly when he eased his hard shaft deeper inside her. He gripped her thigh, slowly working his manhood in and out of her wet pussy.

He rested his hand against the shower wall, feeling her small hand on his hip and the other clasping his back. He loved hearing the sounds she was making, his name escaping her lips in a sigh. Stu dropped his head, placing soft kisses to her lips, then her neck and down her shoulders. Rhonda felt she was in heaven. He did like he said and made it feel more than good to her. She was in awe of how gentle he was, how he took care to please her. He was enamored by her, the way her body responded to his, and it didn't escape his notice that they moved together, with neither having to say a word. He didn't know then how he could ever pull away from her.

He made love to her, showing her how he felt, more than he could ever have the nerve to tell her. He was bringing her to ecstasy, venerating her body with his. He held her close to him, lost in her arms. She was consumed by the flames of passion he had lit. She had never had a man fulfill her desires like he was.

He felt her beginning to climax, so he picked up the pace. He snapped his hips and rumbled into her ear "come for me."

His deep voice ordering her to come send her over the edge. She knew then, she would obey his every command as long he was bringing her that immense pleasure. As the waves of rapture swept over her, she dug her fingers in his back and screamed his name. He surrendered to his orgasm as well, but in that moment, he also surrendered his heart.


	5. Chapter 5

After their shower together, Stu offered to take Rhonda to a later breakfast before they went back to the hotel. Neither one of them was looking forward to saying goodbye, but they were both putting up a front. He drove them to IHOP and it was all she could do to keep from giggling like a schoolgirl. She could honestly say she had never had a man that was more of a gentleman than Stu was. He opened her door, pulled out her chair, even kissed her hand. He made her heart quiver and she knew no matter what happened between them, from this moment forward, every man she would be comparing to him.

After their breakfast, he drove them back to the hotel. He parked next to her car, not really wanting this to be how he said goodbye, but he didn't want to cause problems for her. He stood outside the car and put his arms around her. "Okay love, I am going to head in so I can check out. I had a wonderful few days with you. I will call you later, I promise." She looked up at him and smiled, and he quickly pecked her lips.

"I look forward to hearing from you Stu. Be safe." She swiftly climbed into her car, before he saw the tears starting to creep up. She waved goodbye and drove off. He shook his head and walked into the hotel. He made his way up to his room, catching Stephen in the hallway.

"Hey mate, yeh just getting back?"

"Yeah."

"What's the matter with…aye, you just said yer farewell to that lass didn't yeh?"

"Yeah, she just headed back home."

"Yeh certainly have it bad for her don't ya? Look fella, yeh will see her again. Chin up yeah?"

"You're right. I suppose I do. I never expected to meet a woman like her out of the blue like that. I have never been that brash before, and I can't believe how well it turned out. I knew there was something about her the moment I met her."

Stephen started laughing "you definitely surprise me mate. Good on ya."

"Not really. She told me last night that she wasn't the jealous type and that she had no claim to me. She knows I am on the road a lot and I guess she doesn't want to make any kind of commitment to me, not as if I can blame her. I can't really ask her to wait around for me."

"Do yeh not just think she was saying that to make ya feel better?"

"I don't know Ste. I know she likes me, but maybe she doesn't trust me. Or she doesn't want to be tied down to a man who is always gone."

Stu went up to his room and got his things together and checked out. He met up with Stephen and Drew in the lobby so they could catch their flight to Chicago together.

Early that afternoon, Rhonda received a call from her manager asking her to come in early for a meeting. She hoped that she wasn't in trouble but she had a bad feeling about it. She got dressed and headed back downtown to the Q. She walked into the office and the manager was waiting for her. "Have a seat please Ms. Landry."

Rhonda sat down and waited for the bad news she felt was coming. "The reason that we asked you to come in is we've had some disturbing information brought to our attention."

"And what would that be, sir?"

"Please don't be coy with me, Ms. Landry. Maybe the security footage will refresh your memory."

Rhonda started to panic. She didn't realize they had installed new security cameras. She was aware that they have them up outside and in the lobby, but not in the hallways. They rolled in the TV with the VCR and started to play the tape. Rhonda watched in shock as it clearly showed her getting off the elevator and entering Stu's room. They time lapsed the footage showed her leaving his room, several hours later. They then showed her the next two days of her returning to his room. Rhonda was left speechless.

"So what you have to say for yourself?"

Rhonda really didn't know what to say. She decided that she should just tell the truth. As she had told herself before, there are other jobs, but there is only one Stu Bennett. "Well, Mr. Namburi, I can't deny what is right there on the screen. I know I shouldn't have been fraternizing with a guest. But things are not as simple as they seem. It wasn't just a one-time thing, and he and I became really good friends. I care about him a great deal, and even though it wasn't professional of me, I wouldn't change it."

"Whatever the case may be, you knew what the consequences would be if you got caught. And you did it anyway. You know that we have a zero tolerance policy. This is a hotel, not a brothel. We can't have our employees whoring themselves out to our guests. So you leave me no choice..."

Rhonda had decided long ago, before he fired her, she would quit. She was determined that he would not get the satisfaction of firing her. She was now pissed off at him insinuating that she was a whore. She quickly stood up and was going to give him a piece of her mind before she left. She interrupted him "you listen to me you third world _7-11_ reject, I am not a whore. I don't sleep around and this is the only time something like this ever happened. I really have feelings for this man but I wouldn't expect a ugly, bald headed, crooked teeth mother fucker like you that probably ain't gotten laid since 1985 to understand that anyway. You can take this whole backwards operation and shove it straight up your wahwah ass. Fuck you and your fucking curry breath. I quit." He stood there in stunned silence as she went to leave. She opened the door, but then she turned "oh and by the way BLALALA to you too. Asshole." She walked out and slammed the door, going to the break room to clean out her locker. She packed her things and headed out the front door for the last time.

Rhonda was fuming when she got into her car and sped off. She was cursing under her breath the whole time and so mad that she was shaking. She wanted to call Stu right then, but decided that she would wait until she calmed down, figuring he was still traveling anyway. She called her sister on the way, needing to vent. She still couldn't believe that she just quit her job. If she was thinking more clearly, she might have been worried, but for now, she was still to angry.

She made it home and called a couple of her friends, feeling the need to tell them what had went down. She called and left Stu a voice mail telling him she needed to talk to him. A couple of hours later, she got a text from Stu that he had landed and he would call as soon as he could. He was worried so Stephen said he would drive. Drew was concerned for her as well.

"What is going on with Rhonda mate?" Drew asked him.

"I don't know but she said she needed to talk to me. In her voice mail she sounded upset."

"Ah wonder what is wrong?"

"Me too. I hate hearing the distress in her voice."

They climbed in the car and Stu dialed her number. She was waiting for his call. "Hello love. What is the matter?"

"I had to quit my job."

Stu was taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Apparently they installed new security cameras that I didn't know about, and they caught all the times I came to see you on tape. He was going to fire me but I wasn't giving him the pleasure of terminating me. So I quit. Besides, it will look better when I apply for another job."

"Rhonda, love, I am so sorry. It is all my fault. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Please forgive me." Stephen glanced over at him and shook his head.

"Tell the lass Ah am sorry as well for my part." Drew sat there quietly, accepting some of the blame on his shoulders as well.

"Stu, please don't apologize. I don't regret it and I wouldn't change it." She wanted to tell him he meant more to her than that job ever had, but she refrained.

He felt his cheeks beginning to flush. He was proud that she wasn't upset with him, but even more so that she didn't regret meeting him and making love. "Neither would I. So what are you going to do now?" Stephen looked at his friend and smiled. He couldn't hear the other end of the conversation, but he could gather what Rhonda was saying from watching Stu.

"Well, I can get a job anywhere really. I have enough experience, so it shouldn't be a problem. Just pissed me off the way he talked to me, like I was prostituting myself out to all the men that came in the hotel."

"I can understand why you quit sweetheart. He shouldn't have spoken to you like that and had I been there, he would be sipping his dinner through a straw for a while for disrespecting you."

Rhonda was a little surprised and more than a little turned on by Stu's confession. She had to admit, a man being so protective of her aroused something deep inside. "That is sweet of you Stu. Thank you."

"I hate to cut this short, but we are here and we need to get unloaded so we can head to the arena. I enjoyed every moment I spent with you, but it did make me cut it kind of close. I will call you after the show love. "

"Okay Stu, good luck tonight. I hope you win. I will be watching."

"Thanks. I will try. Talk to you later. Bye."

They took their bags up to their room and headed to the arena for the Royal Rumble. They already knew who was supposed to win, but they didn't share that with Rhonda. They wanted her to be surprised. She decided that since she suddenly had all this free time on her hands, she would try and get tickets to RAW for the next day. She saw they were going to be in Milwaukee and thought of no better way to spend some of her savings than on a plane ticket to see her man. Her heart ached when she thought of him leaving and fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. She booked her flight and purchased her tickets. She ordered some pizza and posted up on her couch to watch him in action.

She watched all the matches, but when Stu came down the ramp, her eyes were glued to only him. She wanted so much for him to win, for him to get the championship shot he deserved, so she was praying that he would be the one victorious. As the match went on, she watched intently, disappointed when he was throw over the top rope and eliminated. She was excited for Stephen but felt like Stu had been short changed.

When he called later, she told him to congratulate Ste for her, and she told him she wished he had won. "I know love, one day soon my time will come. I just know it."

They stayed up late talking until Rhonda starting yawning. Stu was a chronic insomniac, but he told her to get some rest. "We can talk more tomorrow love."

"Um, where are you headed?" She wanted to make sure he was going to be at the RAW show.

"Oh, we are flying out to Milwaukee in a few hours."

"Sounds fun. Okay, you be careful and I will talk to you later." She smiled cheekily to herself _'Yeah, we will do more than talk I hope.'_

"I will love. You get some rest. Dream of me" he told her with a laugh.

"You know I will" she chuckled back. "Goodnight Stu."

She hung up the phone and packed her bag. She set her alarm and giggled to herself. _'In a few hours, you won't just be in my dreams Stuart.'_

After she hung up, Stu went and knocked on Stephen's door. "What's the matter mate? It's late. Come in."

"I am not sure I can do this Ste."

"What?"

"Act like we are just friends. She was telling me about one of her ex-coworkers inviting her out to the club to cheer her up. I want her to have a good time but I can't stomach the thought of another man kissing her, making love to her. I am a selfish asshole. I want her to open up to me and feel she can tell me anything, but I swear, I am not sure I could keep myself from beating some bloke to death if he was making out with my girl. Damn it, she isn't even _my_ girl. I'm going mental here" he said with a frustrated sigh.

"Then yeh are gonna have to grow a pair and tell the lass."

"I can't mate. What if she gets angry at me and thinks I am some jealous, possessive jackass?"

"Aren't ya?" Stephen asked laughing.

Stu scowled at him, then thought about it "No. I'm not a jackass."

A/N I know the Royal Rumble wasn't in Chicago, but I am taking creative license!


	6. Chapter 6

Early that morning, Rhonda headed to the airport. The whole way she was giggling to herself. She had never done something so impetuous before, but since she had met Stu, she had done many things she had never done before. Or had ever even thought of doing. When she got on the plane, she dozed off, still thinking of how surprised he would be to see her. She was looking forward to seeing him in the ring again since she didn't have the chance while they were in town. She was embarrassed to tell him that she hadn't seen him perform since he was still with Nexus.

While she was on an airplane flying to see him, he was up early making rounds to the radio stations doing interviews. He liked being so popular now, but he got tired of answering the same questions over and over.

When Rhonda made it to town, she went and dropped her things off at her hotel and headed straight for the mall. _'Hell if I am going to blow money might as well go all the way.'_

She went into Macy's and bought a Michael Kors long-sleeve ponte stripe sheath dress. She found some black, thigh high dress boots with black tights. She also wanted to make the surprise complete, so she stopped by the lingerie section to find something to blow his mind. She bought a red and black mesh babydoll that accentuated her curves. She knew he would approve. After grabbing lunch, she found a salon and had her hair done, got a manicure and pedicure, and waxed. Before, Stu had surprised her and hadn't seen her at her best. Tonight, that would change and she would rock _his_world.

Later that evening, he called to see how she was doing. He figured now the shock and adrenaline had wore off, she was depressed and worried about losing her job. Little did he know, she felt more free than she had in years. When she saw it was him calling, she had to compose herself. She wanted to blurt out that she was in town, but wanted to surprise him more. "Hello?"

"Hello love. How are you doing today?"

"Um, well, you know. I am okay. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Had a long day so far, and I have RAW tonight. Another over the top rope match. It should be fun. Chris Jericho is supposed to be in it and I like working with him."

"Sounds great! I will have to make sure I don't miss it tonight."

"You will get to see me in all my glory."

"Can't wait. I like how you get that sex hair look after your match."

Stu started laughing "sex hair?"

"Yes, when it is wet with sweat and sticking to your forehead and it is all mussed all over your head. Mmmm sexy."

He chuckled louder "well so glad you like it."

"I really do. So when do you have to go to the arena?"

"Well me and the lads are actually leaving in a few minutes. Waiting for Diva Drew to finish drying his hair and then we are going."

Rhonda giggled "shush. Be nice."

"You try being late everywhere you go because he has to do his hair so that he won't get split ends!" Stu said with a hearty laugh. "But he is my mate, so I tolerate it!"

"Well that is really kind-hearted of you!" she replied with a chuckle. "I'm ready to watch you tonight. Really looking forward to it."

"You are eh? Why's that then?"

"Because you are so good and quite nice to look at too" she said flirtatiously. "Besides, your tight little trunks don't leave very much to the imagination."

Stu stifled a snicker "Is that a fact? I didn't know that."

"I don't believe that for a minute! I think you know exactly what you are doing walking around like that. You really want everyone to look!"

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so! Everyone noticed how your trunks kept getting tighter and smaller. You know what you are doing Stu, don't try to act innocent."

Stu was cracking up, "you think everyone noticed huh?"

"Most definitely. All of us at work were saying…"

"Wait, all of you at work? What were you saying about me?"

She teased "well we were just saying how much more noticeable your, um English blessing, had became, especially when you went to the green trunks. Very impressive."

He was about to bite through his tongue to keep from laughing. "Well I am glad I could entertain you and your girlfriends love."

"Oh, you certainly do."

"Well sweets, Drew has finally graced us with his presence so we are going to go."

"Okay. I will be cheering for you!"

Stu smiled into the phone "thanks. I will call you later on if you will be up?"

"I will be around" she said cheekily. "Good luck tonight."

"Alright then. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye."

After she hung up, she could hardly contain herself. She decided to go have dinner then grab a taxi to the arena.

"So who was on the phone mate? Hmmm, your girlfriend?" Drew taunted.

"Shut it, right."

"Oh, sensitive are we laddie?"

"Aye, be quiet Drew. Can't yeh see Stu is brooding? It's because he ain't got the bollocks to ask her to be his. So he will be all moody and sulky till he grows a pair."

"Bugger off, the both of you."

Stephen and Drew both scoffed "Hey, don't be mad at us because yer acting like a lovesick teenager."

Stu's ears turned red and huffed "I guess you have it all figured out then, eh Casanova? You have such a great track record with women." Drew snickered and Stu spun around "I don't know what you are laughing for. You don't either. So both of you can get stuffed." He turned on his heel and headed towards the elevator.

The guys cackled "Oh yeah fella, he has it bad. Ah have never seen him act like that!" Stephen remarked.

"Me neither, Casanova!"

They followed after him, trying to keep him from hearing their mocking him. Stu was mumbling to himself, irritated with his friends, but annoyed with himself and his feelings. He really wanted to be honest with Rhonda and tell her he wanted more than friendship, but he was afraid that she wouldn't want to be in a relationship with a man that was always on the road. He wasn't even sure when he would see her again.

Stu was silent on the drive to the arena, lost in his thoughts. He knew he would have to come clean sooner rather than later before he went insane. Just the thought of Rhonda being with someone else made him jealous, and then made him angry because he had no right to be jealous.

Meanwhile, Rhonda took a shower and changed into her new outfit. She stuffed the nightie into her bag, not figuring she would be coming back to the hotel for the night. She called for a cab and grabbed a quick dinner before going to the arena. She found her seat and got ready to see her man. She kept waiting but she realized his match would be last. When it finally came time and his music hit, she tried to catch his attention. She yelled for him but he didn't hear her. She was on her feet, so excited to watch him perform. On into the match, she was disappointed when she saw him get thrown over the top rope.

Then disaster struck. Big Show threw Dolph Ziggler on top of Stu and knocked him to the ground. She heard him scream and the referee threw up an 'X.' She had watched wrestling all her life and knew that meant someone was really hurt. She hoped that Stu was okay, because she couldn't tell who it was that was injured. She watched in horror as the doctors and medics were surrounding him. She felt tears come to her eyes as she saw him writhing in pain. It broke her heart that he was hurting and she couldn't help him. When he was able to leave the arena on his own power, she was finally able to breathe in relief.

She wanted so badly to go see if he was alright but she didn't want to seem like a crazy fan or cause problems for him by making a fool out of herself. She did decide to leave though and wait for the ambulance to take him to the hospital so she could follow.

Rhonda called a cab and knew the driver thought she was nuts for waiting around. "Look lady, I charge by the minute here."

"I know. I don't care. We have to wait until they leave so we can tail them."

"Are you crazy lady? I'm not helping you stalk someone am I?"

"No. And no, I'm not. Just shut up and do like I asked."

He shook his head and turned back around. He mumbled under his breath "why do I always get the crazy broads?"

"Hey, I heard that."

"Whatever."

When the ambulance left, the driver did as she requested and pursued them. When they arrived at the hospital, she got out and paid the driver. "Hey, no tip?"

"Yeah here's a tip. Learn to keep your mouth shut and not be an asshole and you will make tips."

She slammed the door and walked into the front entrance, ignoring the cabbie squealing tires as he spun out.

She went and sat in the lobby for a few minutes, waiting until they had time to get him checked out. She said a silent prayer that he was okay and wasn't hurt too badly. She knew he hurt his arm, but couldn't tell how bad it was.

After twenty minutes, she saw Alicia Fox come in and ask for him. She wondered why she was there wanting to see Stu. The clerk let her back and she decided that she would go see what was going on. She waited until the other clerk walked off before going to the front desk.

"Yes, I would like to see Stuart Bennett please."

"Okay ma'am, right through there. Looks like he is in ER 9."

"Okay, thank you." She went through the double doors and searched for his room. When she found him, he heard the two of them talking.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here Tori?"

"I came to make sure you are okay."

"And why would you care if I am okay or not? You should go."

"Stuie, don't be that way baby."

Rhonda mouthed to herself "Stuie?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that. Leave me alone. You gave up the right to care about me."

"Come on Stu. Stop acting like this."

Rhonda wanted to know what the hell was going on so she stepped in the doorway, "uh, hey."

A/N It turned out to be really long so I made it into two chapters. Enjoy! ~Dixie


	7. Chapter 7

His eyes lit up "Rhonda! Love, what are you…"

"In a minute Stu." Rhonda held up her finger to him and turned and glared at the unwanted visitor "I believe he asked you to leave."

"I am his girlfriend. I am not leaving him. Who the hell are you?"

She furiously looked back at Stu "your girlfriend? You son of a …."

"No, no. She isn't. Not anymore. Tori, stop lying and get out."

"We are just going through a rough patch. We belong together. You know it." Stu rolled his eyes and Rhonda got angrier.

"Bitch, he asked you nicely to get out, now I am telling you. Get the hell out before I throw you out. This ain't a WWE ring. I will fuck your pretty face up. Go on. I ain't going to tell you again."

She looked down at Rhonda and realized she wasn't kidding. "This isn't over Stu." She turned up her nose and stormed out.

Rhonda looked over at Stu "what was that all about?"

"She is my ex. We broke up a couple of weeks ago."

"Ahh, I see. So why does she think it is just a 'rough patch'?"

"We have broken up a few times before."

"Right."

"Please don't be upset with me. We are over for good. I promise. She cheated on me with another wrestler. I swear to you, we are done. It was over with her before I met you love. Believe me."

"Okay. I believe you."

Stu started to smile "so what are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed seeing the WWE show while you were in town, so I thought I would fly out and catch RAW."

"Oh, you came all this way to see RAW eh?" he asked cheekily.

"Of course. I mean, it did kinda help that you were going to be there" she said shyly.

"Well, I am so glad to see you love. Why don't you come a little bit closer?"

She slowly walked up to him and leaned down and kissed his forehead before backing away. "What was that? That is all I get?" he questioned.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Sweets, it is my arm that is hurt, not my face. Why don't you kiss me like you mean it? Like you came all this way to do."

She grinned and stepped closer. She cupped his face in her hand and lowered her lips to his. When their lips touched, they both felt sparks. He curled his fingers in her hair and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and he pulled her tightly against his chest. She softly rubbed his cheek as they kissed, before their make out session was cut short by the doctor coming in the room. Rhonda jumped back and Stu wiped her red lipstick off his mouth.

"Excuse me Mr. Bennett. I hate to interrupt but we have the results of your MRI."

"No, it's alright. What is it?"

"Well it appears you have torn the ligaments in your elbow and dislocated it. We are going to give you some pain medicine and try to set the bones for you."

The nurse came in with a syringe and the doctor told Rhonda "you might want to step out ma'am."

"Oh, okay."

"No. I don't want her to leave. Please."

"Alright, she can stay."

Rhonda moved to the other side of the bed and took his hand. The nurse gave him the medicine and his eyes started to droop and roll back in his head. The doctor took his arm and wretched it, trying to pop the bones back into place. He quickly came awake from the pain and gritted his teeth and clamped onto Rhonda's hand. She brought her other hand up and stroked his hair. "It's okay baby. Just breathe through it." She hated seeing him in so much pain and she knew he was holding it in because she was in there.

When they finished, the nurse stepped out to get a sling for his arm and the doctor wrote his discharge papers. Rhonda leaned down and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his head in her chest as she tried to soothe him. When the nurse returned, she gave him his papers and prescription and put on the sling before letting him go. Rhonda stepped out to call a cab for them so they could leave. They stopped at a CVS to get it filled and she left him sitting in the car while she went in. She grabbed some snacks and drinks for them and a surprise to cheer him up later. When it was ready, she got his medicine for him and took everything back to the waiting taxi. "Where to now?"

"Why don't you come back to the hotel with me? We can be alone."

"Alright love. " She told the driver to go to the Radisson, and Stu lay his head on her shoulder while they rode.

"I am sorry you are hurt."

"Me too. But I will be okay. Going to fly back to Tampa sometime tomorrow and get the WWE doc to look at it. Hopefully I won't need surgery. Just don't know how long I will be out of the ring."

When they finally made it inside, Stu tried to carry the bags. Rhonda scolded him but he insisted he still had one good arm. Up in her room, she forgot that she left things lying around so she quickly picked up the clothes she had strewn everywhere. He thought it was funny that she was blushing. "Don't worry about it. I live with guys remember?"

"Yeah I remember, but I don't want you to think I am a slob."

"No way do I think that. Besides, I have seen your house and your bedroom, I know better."

She smiled and started taking things out of the sacks and putting them up. Some of the things she bought caught his eye. "Hmmm, what's that love?" he asked as he looked over her shoulder.

She jumped, not thinking he saw. "Um, it's nothing. Just some things for later. Let me just put this…"

He wrapped his arm around her from behind and growled in her ear "for later eh? What are you up to Rhonda?"

"Oh, I am not up to anything Stu. Just got some snacks and stuff for later on" she said innocently as she turned around.

"Uh huh. Well, I can't wait because I am very hungry" he told her with a smirk.

"What makes you think I am going to share with you?" she said with a wink. "Maybe it is all for me."

His eyebrows raised and he smiled "oh really? Well then my interest is definitely piqued."

"You'll just have to see. Now lay back and relax. You need to rest."

"Funny, resting is the last thing on my mind all of a sudden." All he could think about was what she had planned for him. He couldn't stop the X rated thoughts that were flooding his mind.

"Stu, really, you need to…" He stopped her by kissing her hard and gripping her ass. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, dominating her with his possessive kiss. When he pulled away, he had her panting. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the bulge in his jeans. "The only thing I need right now, is _this_ taken care of. Do you know how hard you make me? Just thinking about you gets me hot love."

She gently squeezed, earning a throaty moan from Stu. She cupped his balls and slowly stroked him through his pants, tracing the outline of his cock with her fingertips. She looked up at him with lowered lids "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. My cock is hurting being trapped in my trousers, a lot more than my bloody arm is." He growled "don't leave me like this love." She grinned and reached up to kiss him, pressing her body against his, urging him to step back. He ran his hands up her dress, cupping her ass in his big hands. She went to unbutton his jeans and she could feel him smile against her lips. He yanked his shirt off and threw it across the room and watched as she lowered his pants and boxers. He felt relief that his manhood was freed from its confines.

She pushed against his shoulders and spoke low "you had your fun with me, now it is my turn. Get into bed." Stu smiled; he had to admit he liked her talking to him like that. He did as she asked and settled in the middle of the bed. He propped his head up on the pillows so he could watch what she was doing. She kicked her boots off and slid down her tights. She slowly pulled her dress off, making sure that his eyes were glued on her. She turned around and simpered at him over her shoulder. She unhooked her bra and threw it at him before bending over and pulling her panties down her legs. He got the perfect view of her pussy and bit back a moan. He couldn't wait until he could be inside her. She walked to fridge and grabbed the whipped cream and chocolate syrup and his eyes lit up.

"So what are you planning on doing with those?"

"Well, I am feeling like a really want a sundae. Actually, more like a banana split." She walked over to the bed, shaking the can seductively. She crawled on the bed with him and whispered "open up." He opened his mouth and she squirted whipped cream on his tongue. She forcefully kissed him, tasting the sweetness on his lips.

She made a trail of creamy goodness all down his belly before swirling the sweet treat around his erect manhood. Stu had to laugh looking at his cock covered in foam. She took the chocolate syrup and drizzled it on the enticing delicacy before her eyes . She smiled wickedly at him "you look good enough to eat Stu." She licked the underside of his cock, making him groan and his eyes clench shut. She ran her tongue languidly up and down his shaft, licking away the sticky syrup and cream. She made slurping noises, thoroughly enjoying the taste of the sweetness mixed with the mustiness of his precum.

Stu moaned at her pace, her slow lapping away driving him mad. He wanted to be buried in her throat. When she finally took him deeper into her mouth, he arched his back and whined. His body belonged to her and he knew he would give her whatever she wanted as long as she didn't stop pleasuring him. He couldn't believe how erotic this was. She was making love to his cock with her mouth, and enjoying every minute of it. She was pleased that she had him crumbling at her touch. She massaged his balls and stroked as she greedily sucked him. His breath started to quicken and she knew he was about to come. She stopped, not wanting him to orgasm yet.

"Oh fuck Rhonda! Why did you bloody stop?"

"Because I am not done with you yet Stu Bennett." She grabbed the can again and coated his cock in the creamy dessert.

"What are you…"

She climbed on top of him and lowered her tight pussy to engulf his cock. She grumbled "I am in charge this time." She rocked her hips and they both groaned at the friction. The whipped cream was making her womanhood even more slippery so that his huge cock easily slipped in and out of her as she rocked her hips. She rode him with steady rhythm, sinking his dick to the hilt inside her. When she undulated her hips, he threw his head back, immersed in pleasure. She took the can and sprayed around her nipples, and he didn't have to be told twice. He sat up and wrapped his arm around her and covered her pebbled flesh with his mouth. He sucked her nipples like a starving man, softly biting as well. She cupped his head, holding onto him as their bodies intertwined, moving as one. She was on fire, the need to come overwhelming her. She pushed him down and pressed her hands to his chest. She quickly popped her hips, arching her back to hit her G spot. She roughly thrust her body up and down, feeling her climax hit her hard. She climbed off of him and rapidly sucked his cock. She promptly had him coming with a deep rumble. She swallowed every drop of his release, licking her lips.

He wheezed "that was fucking incredible love."

She sinfully looked at him "we're not done." He looked confused until he watched her move to straddle his face. He didn't need instructions, he knew what to do. He stuck out his tongue and licked her folds. She shuddered as he brushed across her clit. He nibbled the swollen and tender flesh, making her thighs quiver. She twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling and guiding him to suck her sensitive nub. He felt her start to come again and clamp down around his head. He hungrily drank her juices, the sweetness lingering on his tongue. Her body collapsed, finally coming down from her high.

"Now_ that_ was fucking incredible."


	8. Chapter 8

After Stu and Rhonda recovered, they took a quick shower to clean up and get the sticky off. They stripped the bottom sheet and he had to laugh at her "years of being in the hotel industry, Stu." She took the top sheet and folded it around the corners and they crawled into bed.

"Very nice love."

She snuggled into his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. He watched her sleep and thought about how things had been since he met her. He wanted tell her how he felt, but he wasn't sure how she would take it. He wanted to believe that she felt the same way as he did because she flew all the way out to see him. After everything that happened with Victoria, he couldn't help but feel a little insecure. And now that he was hurt, he was uncertain about his future. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep, and he lay awake with so many things running through his head. He was hoping that when he saw the WWE doctors tomorrow, it wouldn't be bad news.

When they finally woke up the next morning, Rhonda started packing her things. Stu asked her what she was doing, and she replied, "well, I have a plane to catch back to Ohio this morning."

"Oh. I didn't realize you were going home so soon" he told her with disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, I need to get back and start looking for a new job."

"I am sorry about you losing your job. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's okay, Stu. I really didn't like my job to begin with, and I wouldn't change the fact that I got to meet you. And Stephen and Drew too. It was the best time of my life" she told him with a smile.

Stu wanted then to ask her to stay, but couldn't seem to make the words come out. She secretly hoped he would ask her to stay, but she knew that wasn't feasible. She thought to herself how different they were and how it wouldn't work with her living in Ohio, and him in Florida. Besides the fact he was on the road all the time. She was trying to hide the fact that she wanted to go with him. She hated seeing him hurt and wanted to take care of him.

"Do you at least have time for breakfast before you leave, love?"

"No, I'm sorry, I don't think I do. I didn't set my alarm, and have overslept. I don't want to miss my flight."

"I see. Well, thank you for coming to see me. I'm sorry that you had to see me get injured and that we didn't get to spend much time together. But last night was incredible. Thank you." She could tell he looked a little dejected, but decided he was going to have to make his intentions clear if he wanted her to stick around. She wasn't convinced that it wasn't just him not wanting to be alone.

"I had fun last night too. It would be nice if we could do it again sometime. Even though I don't know when that would be. I hope everything turns out okay with the doctors today. I hope you'll be able to go to WrestleMania. Will you give me a call later when you find out something?"

"Of course, love. You have a safe trip."

"You too. Here are my room keys. You can just turn them in when you are ready to leave." She had finished gathering her stuff up and Stu stood to tell her goodbye. He pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. "I really wish you didn't have to go. But I guess you have to, eh?"

"Yeah, unfortunately I do." He leaned down to kiss her and ran his fingers through her hair. He glided his tongue across her lips before it slipped into her mouth. He closed his eyes trying to commit everything about her to memory. He wanted to be able to remember her taste, her smell, her feel, and her touch. When she pulled away, she touched his cheek and pecked his lips softly.

"You really are quite handsome, Stu. Anyway, I guess I had better go. Bye."

"Bye." He watched as she grabbed her bags, and walked out of his life. He lay back on the bed, kicking himself for letting her leave. Part of him was telling him that she had to go. She had a life to get back to and so did he. But the other part of him was telling him, screaming at him, to not let her go. There was something special about her, and he wasn't sure he'd ever find it again. He was afraid to take a chance, but he knew that if he didn't at least try, even if she said no, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Rhonda was walking down the hallway, trying not to break down. She knew she shouldn't have gotten attached him, but she couldn't seem to help herself. He was a very special man and she had never met anyone like him before. And she didn't know if she would ever find another man like him. She made it to the lobby and took a quick look back before getting in the shuttle to the airport.

Stu hurried up and got dressed and ran out of the hotel room, hoping to catch her. He stepped off the elevator to the lobby in time to see her get into the shuttle bus. "Damn it!" He went up to the desk clerk and asked her to call a cab for him. He turned in the keys and went and sat down, impatiently waiting for the taxi to get there.

When the cab arrived, he told the driver to go to the airport and get there as fast as he could. He tried to call Rhonda on her cell, but she wasn't answering. He wasn't even sure when he got there that he would be able to find her. He hoped he could figure out what terminal she was leaving from. When they finally pulled up at the airport, Stu quickly paid the man and ran inside. He tried to call her again to see where she was._' Where the bloody hell is she and why won't she pick up?'_

He went to the information desk to ask if they could look up her flight. "Do you know what airline she is flying?"

"No, I'm not sure. She is flying to Cincinnati, does that narrow it down?"

"Let me see what flights are leaving for there this morning." She looked on the computer and saw there were only two flights going to Ohio. "Okay, there is one American Airlines leaving from terminal C and the other one is on Delta, departing from gate H."

"Thank you so much." The lady smiled at him and answered, "you're welcome, and good luck."

Stu decided he would try C first since it was leaving sooner, and hope she was there. He took off in that direction, practicing what he would say to her. He was hoping that she had feelings for him as well, but he didn't know if she would give him a chance to show her that he wanted more than just sex. _' What am I thinking, am I really asking her to give up her life and take a chance on me? I must be mental.'_

He got to terminal C, he looked all over for her. He didn't see her sitting down or standing at the counter. He decided to ask if she had checked in, in case she was in the ladies' room. The clerk told him they had no one by that name check in. "Damn it. Thanks anyway."

Now he knew he had to rush to find her before she boarded. He started to pick up the pace and half walked, half ran through the airport to get to gate H. When he finally made it, he didn't see her right away.

She was sitting, staring out into space, lost in thought. She was thinking what she could've done differently to make him happy and make him fall for her too. _'Why did I let myself fall for him? I knew from the beginning we could never be anything, and I let myself fall for him anyway. Why am I so stupid? He could have any woman in the world, how could I ever let myself believe he would want me? I guess I'll just have to be happy with being his friend and his booty call when he comes to Cincinnati.'_

When he saw her, he felt his heart clench and his throat tighten._' Well it's now or never, mate. Faint heart never won fair lady.'_ She was looking away and didn't see him coming. He called her name "Rhonda!"

She quickly turned to see him approaching and couldn't believe her eyes. She stood to meet him "Stu? What are you…?" He grabbed her and silenced her with a passionate kiss to her lips. "Please don't leave me, Rhonda."

"Stu…"

"No. I don't want you to leave. I know I'm asking a lot, but I don't want to give up on what I could have with you. I have never had a woman make me feel like this or take chances like I have with you. Please, just say yes. Give me a chance to make this work. Give me the chance to prove I can make you happy. Look, I know I should've said earlier, but I was afraid. That doesn't matter now, I just don't want to lose you. Don't go."

"I don't really know what to say."

"Just say yes. Tell me you want to be with me. Tell me you'll come home with me. Tell me you'll be my girl."

She couldn't believe that the man of her dreams was standing in front of her pouring his heart out, like she dreamed one day would happen. She had to laugh that it seemed very soap opera to her. But she couldn't deny how happy he had made her. "Yes, I want to be with you. I want to come home with you and be your girl."

"Thank God. There for a minute, I was thinking you were going to tell me to bugger off!" he said with a laugh.

She started to giggle "no, I wasn't going to say that, but it did take you long enough." She reached and cupped the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. She twirled her fingers in his black curls and sighed as he caressed her ass while his mouth left her breathless. When he finally pulled away from her, he felt overcome with emotion. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"You have made me happy too. But I still have to go home and get some things."

"You don't have to go today, do you? You can fly back to Tampa with me and I promise I will go with you back home and help you pack your things."

"Okay. We are doing the right thing, aren't we?"

"I am positive we are. Oh, you do know I room with Ste and Drew, right?"

"Um, no, I didn't."

"That won't be awkward for you will it?"

"No, I was hoping it wouldn't be awkward for you."

"Of course not. They are my best mates and you are my girl. Sounds like a great place to live in" Stu said with a chuckle. "But I will make sure they know that you are off-limits now. You are mine, and I'm not sharing."

Rhonda had to laugh that he was now so possessive of her. She would admit that she liked the dominant side of him. "You're right. I'm all yours."

"That's what I like to hear. Let's get the hell out of here."

Rhonda took care of getting her ticket exchanged and Stu paid for the difference in costs. She didn't want him to, but he was adamant and she knew better than to argue with him because he is so stubborn. He insisted on taking her luggage, asserting that he was fine to take a rolling suitcase. They took a car and she headed back to his hotel with him.

When they entered his and Drew's room, Drew was packing his things. He looked up in shock at seeing Rhonda. "Oh aye, so that's why you didn't come back last night. When did you get in town, lassie?"

"I flew in yesterday to see the show last night. Then of course, Stu got hurt, so I went to see him at the hospital. Will you boys excuse me, I need to go to the um, loo."

She walked into the bathroom and left the guys alone to talk. "Wow mate, she flew all the way out here, just to see you? I hope you grew some balls and told her how you feel. I mean, she obviously cares about you, if she is willing to do that to be near you. If you haven't yet, you need to and quit being such a daft bugger. If you don't, maybe I should…"

"Hey there mate! Just rein that in. I told her this morning. I asked her to come back to Tampa with me. It was after I let her leave, but it doesn't matter, I still did it. She is all mine and she wants to be. I just wish I had gotten hurt right now. Otherwise I would be ecstatic."

"Yeah, what did the doc say?"

"It appears I have torn ligaments in my arm and it is dislocated. I am supposed to see the WWE doctor once we get home."

"That sucks. Well at least you have your bird to take care of you, in more ways than one. You are a lucky man, Stu. She is quite a find."

"She certainly is."


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, and Stu and Rhonda were landing in Tampa. He picked up his car and drove them to the WWE doctor's office at FCW because he didn't have time to drop her off first. When Dr. Thompson saw him, he sent him for another MRI and referred him to a surgeon, just in case. They went to the open MRI suite and Rhonda waited for him until they were finished. When he was done, they grabbed lunch and waited for his appointment with the orthopedic surgeon. He hoped by then, the results would be back.

Rhonda could tell he was really worried, but it was clear he didn't want to talk about it, so she sat with him and talked about everything but wrestling while they ate. He asked her exactly what it happened with the manager, so she recounted the story for him. He started laughing, not believing that she said that to her boss. "I must say that it really surprised me. I just didn't see you losing your temper like that. But I like it."

"Well, there are lots of things about me that would probably surprise you. I'm not as timid as I might appear sometimes. I am just attracted to dominate men. Especially when they are as sexy as you."

Stu smiled at her and knew he was going to enjoy getting to know her better. He was glad that he didn't let her walk out of his life. He wasn't happy with Victoria, and when he found out about her cheating on him with John Cena, it really hurt his ego. Just a few days with Rhonda and he was already feeling better about himself. He couldn't understand why she would want to hurt him like that. If she didn't want to be with him anymore, he didn't know why she didn't just say so. He felt blessed that Rhonda came into his life when she did. "Thank you, love. You really make me feel like I am the sexiest man alive when you look at me."

"That's because you are." When she looked at him, she saw vulnerability in his eyes that she hadn't noticed before. She wanted him to open up to her, but she wouldn't push it. She would just be there for him when he was ready to talk.

Stu paid for their lunch and drove to the surgeon's office. When he was called back, he asked Rhonda to go back with him. She nodded and followed him into the exam room. She stood next to the table he was sitting on and held his hand while they waited for the doctor. She could feel his palm sweating and she brushed the curls back from his eyes. "No matter what Stu, you're going to be okay. I'll be right here."

"Cheers. I just wish you didn't have to see me like this."

"I know, but I don't think any less of you for admitting you're in pain. Please don't try and be strong for me or hide your feelings. That is not the way to start out a relationship."

"You're right. I won't."

The doctor came in and introduced himself. "Hello, Mr. Bennett, I am Dr. Burks. I just got through looking at your MRI and I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news for you. It looks like you have torn all of ligaments in your elbow. You will definitely have to have surgery to repair them. How soon would you want to have it done?"

"Damn it. I knew it was bad when it happened. I felt it. If I have to have surgery, I want to do it as soon as possible."

"I believe we have an opening for tomorrow if that suits you."

"Yes, absolutely. What time?"

"It's in the afternoon but I will have my nurse double check and get all the paperwork done and make all the arrangements. I will make and incision and go in and fix the tears and clean up the damaged tissue. Do you have any questions for me?"

"How long will it last? And how long will I be out of the ring? When will I be able to start rehab?"

"The surgery will last between two and three hours, depending on how much cleaning up I have to do. You will probably be out of the ring at least six months, but you will be able to start rehab in a couple of weeks. We will know more once the surgery is done. And a lot of it will depend on you."

"Well, I will work hard because I don't want to be out of action that long. Okay, I'm ready. I'll sign whatever you need me to. I just want to get this over with."

"Alright, I will get Jodi in here and let her go over some things with you." He stood up and shook Stu's hand "I will see you tomorrow."

He walked out of the room and they waited for his nurse to come back in. Rhonda was worried about him, but didn't think it would do any good to say anything. She was sure he was worried enough already. A few minutes later, the nurse returned with a stack of paperwork.

"Okay, Mr. Bennett, I just need to go over these consents with you. The doctor went over the procedure with you, correct?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good. So what I have is the consent for the operation, for anesthesia, and for blood products."

"What? You think I am going to have to have blood?"

"No, it's just standard procedure. We make everyone sign it just in case. What these both say is that the risks and benefits have been explained to you and you understand them. Also, this is a checklist of what we need done before you have surgery. You will need to show up at the hospital early enough to have the lab tests and x-rays done beforehand. Also, you can't have anything to eat or drink after midnight. I have scheduled you for 1 PM tomorrow afternoon. Make sure you don't have any jewelry on and bring someone to drive you home. We can't let you drive after anesthesia." She handed him the paperwork to sign and handed him a copy of the preoperative checklist.

He signed his papers and handed them back to her. "Do you have any questions?"

"No, I guess I don't."

"Okay, then I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"You will be there?"

"Yes. I am his surgery nurse, his assistant. The other nurse you saw only works in the office."

Stu nodded in understanding and got off the table. "I see. Thank you."

She replied, "you're welcome. Make sure you get some rest tonight." She walked out of the room, and they followed. Then made their way back to the car and Stu drove them to his house. He was fairly quiet and she knew he had a lot on his mind. She hoped that later she could get him to talk. It was a lot for him to process at once. When they pulled up, she was impressed by his home that he shared with Stephen and Drew. "Welcome home, love."

Rhonda beamed and leaned up to kiss him. "Thank you." They got the bags out of the trunk with Rhonda insisting on helping. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself worse. I am capable of carrying my bags. Stop being so stubborn."

He had to admit he liked the fiery side of her, so he just smiled and relented. They went inside and he showed her to what was now their room. "Stu, just to be sure, Ste and Drew are okay with this, right?"

"Of course they are. I think it will be nice for all of us to have a woman around anyway. Maybe it will make them not be such slobs" he said, chuckling.

He went to cleaning out some of his drawers and making room in his closet for her things. "We will figure out where to put it in your bathroom stuff later. We have two bathrooms, so I guess Drew and Ste can share the front one and we can share this one."

She agreed and started unpacking. She was glad he was making her feel so welcome. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she was worried that she wouldn't feel at home. She felt like she was glowing because he was making such a grand effort for her. She told him, since it was their first real night together, she wanted to make them dinner.

Stu laughed and she shot him a look. "Why are you laughing? I am a good cook."

"No baby, I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing because is probably nothing in there to cook. We're gone a lot, so we usually don't have a lot of groceries. I would never laugh at you wanting to do something for me like that." He put his arm around her and kissed her head. "I think that is very sweet of you."

"I just want it to be special, so why don't we go grocery shopping? What sounds good to you?"

"Whatever you would like to make for us love."

"Okay, maybe I will get some divine inspiration at the store. Let's go."

He drove into the market a few blocks from the house. When they were in the meat section, Stu saw some seasoned chicken breasts and told her that sounded good. So they also bought lots of other things to stock up the fridge and pantry. Since he was going to be home and so was she, they decided they had better have some real food in the house. After spending over an hour in the store, they made it back and got everything put up. Rhonda started dinner and sat down on the couch next to Stu. He put his good arm around her and she laid her head on his chest.

"This is nice. I am very happy you're here, Rhonda."

"Me too. Oh hell!"

"What's the matter?" Stu asked her worriedly.

"Well, I think I probably better call my family and let him know where the hell I am before they start to worry. I'm surprised they haven't called me yet." She picked up her phone and called her sister, but she didn't answer, so she called her mother. After her mother chewed her out for shacking up with a man she didn't know very well, she finally hung up the phone.

Stu couldn't help but listen and said she was right beside him and he asked her, "your mum doesn't seem very pleased with your decision."

"No, she's not, but that's okay. It's not her life. It's mine. And this is right where I want to be."

Stu felt a smile come to his face. He pulled her closer to him and lowered his lips to hers. He kissed her tenderly and stroked her cheek. His long fingers slipped into her hair and he felt her pressing her breasts against his chest. She climbed into his lap and started grinding her pelvis against his growing bulge. Things were starting to heat up and she heard the timer go off. She groaned in objection, but knew she had to get up. "Damn it. I have got to go check dinner." She pecked his lips and told him "don't go anywhere, sexy."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere with this hard-on you have given me."

She smiled and headed into the kitchen before she changed her mind. She wanted to say to hell with dinner, but she wanted her first night with him in that house to be perfect. She finished preparing supper and she called Stu to the table. "Everything looks perfect Rhonda. Thank you. We don't eat many meals in his house, especially home-cooked ones."

"You're welcome, and that will change now that I'm here." They sat down to eat and Stu complimented her cooking skills. He told her he couldn't even make toast without burning it and she giggled at him. Later that night, after everything was put away, they took their shower together and got into bed, naked.

He told her he wanted to start their time together the right way, and make love in their bed. "There is nothing I want more than that right now Stu." She leaned against his chest and rubbed her nipples against his smooth skin. She kissed his lips and licked his ear and down his neck. She traced circles around his nipples, telling him she wanted to please him. His body was aching for her; his cock already feeling hard enough to drill for oil. He quietly moaned as he felt her hands slowly stroking the head of his manhood. He told her there was a condom in the drawer, so she took it and rolled it on. She climbed on top of him and lowered her body slowly, engulfing his thick shaft. She was certain she would never get used to having his big dick inside her. As she started to roll her hips, his eyes rolled back in his head. He loved how slick she was and how tight she could squeeze his cock. She slowly made love to him, wanting to draw out their pleasure. She slanted over his body, changing the angle that he was penetrating her and made them both cry out.

She wanted him calling her name, so she picked up the pace, grinding her hips down roughly against his. He was bucking against her, thrusting harder up into her. She arched her back and felt her whole body release as she saw light explode behind her eyes. He saw her give in to rapture and he let go as well. His hips surged upwards and slammed into her. He groaned and slumped back into the bed. She lay down on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. It was a few minutes later before she was able to move off of him.

He caught his breath and finally spoke "you are amazing, woman. Thanks for that."

"Mmmm hmmm. You're welcome. Goodnight baby." She nestled close to him and they were both soon asleep with their bodies intertwined.


	10. Chapter 10

The next afternoon Rhonda was sitting with Stu, waiting for them to take him for surgery. She held his hand when the nurse started his IV and giggled at him when they put the surgical bouffant cap on him. When it was time for them to take him back, she kissed his forehead. "I will be right out here waiting for you when you are done, baby."

He smiled groggily up at her and nodded before they wheeled him out. The nurse directed Rhonda to the waiting room and she took a seat. She took out her phone and answered a text from Drew wanting to know how Stu was. He told her they would be in town by the time the hospital let him go.

Three hours later, the nurse came out and said that he had done fine and they would be sending him home in about 45 minutes. "If you will let me know, I will go get the car and pull it around when you are ready."

"Of course. I will be back soon."

She anxiously waited for her to return. She was disappointed that he was hurt and that was how they were starting out their relationship. As soon as the nurse came out, Rhonda went to get the car and drove under the awning. When Stu came out, he still looked fairly woozy. She helped him into the car, and he lay his head back on the seat. "Are you feeling okay, Stu?"

"Hmmm? Yeah I am. My arm hurts a little but I am just so bloody sleepy."

"I know. You can sleep when I get you home. You have to give me the directions to the house."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, love. I forgot. Here, let me program the GPS." He reached and put the address in the TomTom before leaning back and closing his eyes again. A little while later, they made it home and she put him to bed. He said he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to sleep. Rhonda decided to put on dinner for when Stephen and Drew got home then curled up on the couch with a book.

Over the next few weeks, the guys got used to having Rhonda around. Stu liked having her there and she liked being able to take care of him. Stephen was a little jealous; wishing he would have made a move on Rhonda before Stu even had the chance. They had made the trip up to Ohio and brought back some of her stuff with them. She even took Stu to meet her mother. At first she had been leery, but his charm won her over as well. Stu's arm was getting better and he was starting his physical therapy. He was a little cranky at times and frustrated. He was still letting his hair grow out and had gotten too lazy to shave. Rhonda didn't like the beard at first, but it was growing on her.

The other guys had left for another road trip so they had the house to themselves again. While she was cleaning and organizing, she found a video camera in the closet. A naughty idea struck her and she set it out. Later that night, when they were going to bed, Stu saw the camera on the dresser. He raised his eyebrow and glanced over at Rhonda. "Um, love, is there a reason that is setting there?"

She cleared her throat "well, yes. I thought maybe you would like us to make our own movie."

"You what?"

"I would like to watch you fuck me, to be blunt about it."

He almost choked at her words. "You want to watch?"

"Oh yes. I know how good you feel and look to me, but I want to see that big dick pounding me; those tight ass cheeks tightening…."

"Oh you do, eh? Alright. But it is just for us."

"Of course, baby. Now just let me turn this on and place it just right. Hmmm, right about there." She turned the camera on and turned back towards Stu. He had already pulled off his shirt and shorts and was getting his boxers off. She smiled wickedly at him and started taking off her clothes too. She motioned for him to scoot back in bed, and she crawled in beside him. She pressed her lips to his and bit his lip as she pulled back. "Oh, you want to play rough do you, girl?" He grabbed her hair and pulled straight back, exposing her neck to him. He bit into the soft flesh of her throat, making her moan. He saw the twinkle in her eyes and decided to keep going. He pushed her shoulders down and straddled her chest. His deep voice boomed "open wide." She did as she was told and he thrust his cock into her mouth. He braced his hands on the bed, and started to fuck her mouth, letting his shaft pass into her throat. She curled her arm around his thigh and brought her hand up play with his balls. She squeezed hard and her teeth grazed his cock, making him grunt. He pulled out of her mouth and grabbed her hair "you are going to pay for that."

He yanked her up and forced her down on her knees, facing the camera. He yelled "you want to watch, huh? You can watch your face when I do this!" He quickly plunged into her wet pussy, making her scream. He gripped her hips roughly and forcefully drove his cock into her over and over. He reached to grab her breasts and pinch her nipples, holding on as he brutally fucked her. He brought his huge hand down, striking her supple ass, leaving red handprints in his wake. She was moaning in pleasure, crying out as he brought her to climax. He moved and turned her away from the camera and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He shoved her chest to the bed, making her back arch and opening her up completely to him. He leaned down and licked her clit, almost making her jump off the bed. He roughly finger-fucked her, biting into her hips and bottom. He demanded "Do not to move and you had better take whatever I am giving you." She whimpered softly and nodded, playing into his fantasy of control.

Suddenly, he stopped and began to savagely pump his thick shaft into her again. He was determined that if she wanted to see what it looked like when he fucked her, he was going to give her a show. While he was sliding his cock deep inside her, he started to use his thumb to breach her ass. He felt her tense up and slapped her hip. "You will give me whatever I want, whenever I want, Rhonda. I will have your ass again tonight, and you will like it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Stu. I will give you whatever you want."

"Of course you will. You will pleasure yourself with my cock." He slipped out of her pussy and lay down on the bed. She looked at him puzzled and he spoke again. "You are going to ride me with my cock in your ass. Now do it."

Rhonda wasn't sure if she had ever been this aroused in her life. There was something about Stu dominating her that turned her on. He reached into the drawer and lobbed the tube of KY at her. "I will even let you use that." He smiled sadistically at her and she could see the mischief in his eyes.

She picked it up and he asked her "what do you say?"

"Um, thank you, Stu."

"Very good. Now get on my dick." He was languidly stroking his manhood, watching her intently. She took the lubricant and drizzled it down his shaft before mounting him like a stallion. She gripped his cock and balanced herself before gently taking him into her tight opening. She forced herself to sit back and yelped as the huge head slid in. She grasped his arms, her nails digging into his muscles as she slumped over him. He grumbled "ride it good, baby, or I am going to throw you on this bed and fuck that tight ass so hard you are begging for mercy."

She looked up into his eyes and gave him a depraved sneer as she buried his dick to the balls inside her. He gasped, not expecting it and she shrieked at the intrusion. She started to work him in and out of her, panting as he held on to her ass and spread her open. She couldn't believe that his huge cock could hurt and feel so good at the same time. As she rode him, he bucked his hips into her relentlessly. His head snapped back against the pillow; momentarily losing control. He didn't want her to know how powerless she made him feel when she screwed him. She could feel a powerful orgasm approaching and he knew it too. He tossed her onto the bed and swiftly was inside her again. He wrapped his hand around her hair and wrenched her head back, viciously banging his hips against her backside. He bellowed at her "come for me. Look into the camera and show me what a whore for my cock you are!"

She couldn't take anymore. She growled as she came, a low rumble escaping her lips. He couldn't believe how tight her ass got when she came and clenched around his cock. He quickly pulled out and rumbled from deep in his stomach as his release erupted from him all over her back. He crumpled and fell back on the bed. She smiled at him "now that is what I call a money-shot!"

He grinned and pulled her into his arms. "That was bloody fantastic, love." She kissed him sweetly before getting up to turn off the camera. She stepped across the hall and got a washcloth before joining him on the bed. "Now, you make a mess, you clean it up, mister."

Stu laughed and took the rag and gently wiped her back off. He flung it across the room when he was done and drew her closer. She snuggled against him and kissed his chest. "Thank you, Stu. I am glad you did that for me. I can't wait to watch it."

"We will have to watch it when we're alone, love because the VCR is in the living room" he said with a chuckle. "And even though Drew and Stephen have both fucked you, and watched me fuck you, I don't want them to see it!"

Rhonda laughed back "oh, okay, if you insist! But I was hoping we could have a screening, with popcorn and snacks for the boys! They could commentate, and then they could review our performance!"

Stu snickered and smacked her ass "quit teasing me, woman." She threw her head back and cackled, loving it when she could tease him. "If I wasn't so knackered, I would spank your bottom, lady."

"No no, I will behave. Already going to have bruises at it is" she told him smiling.

His face fell and he sat up and asked her "do you really think I left bruises, love? I didn't mean to. Did I hurt you?"

"It's okay. I enjoyed it. Don't worry about that."

"You are so good to me, Rhonda." He lay back down and she laid her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair as she fell into dreamland. He whispered as he looked down at her, thinking she was asleep "please don't ever leave me." His words hit her hard, not realizing how attached to her he was becoming. She didn't want to embarrass him by letting him know she heard. She knew there was obviously a reason he didn't want to say it to her face so she just kept it to herself. She hoped she could get him to open his heart to her and finally tell her what he was afraid to say.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Happy Late Birthday Rhonda!

A couple of days later, Rhonda and Stu decided to watch their movie after dinner. Rhonda was excited to see it, but Stu wasn't sure. "I don't know how good I did for the camera, love."

"I don't know about for the camera, but you did excellent with me. It was like the hottest sex I have ever had."

Stu smiled and sat down "alright then, let's watch it. But no laughing at my sex faces" he told her with a laugh.

"Only if you don't laugh at mine!"

"Agreed." He started the VCR and they watched as he first had her pinned to the bed and sucking his dick. Then when he fucked her facing the camera, he watched her face, liking the pleasure he saw. When they got to the part where he told her to ride him with his cock in her ass, she covered her face and blushed. Stu looked over at her and chuckled "don't tell me you are embarrassed, Rhonda."

She turned and buried her face in his chest. "Maybe a little."

"Why? You weren't blushing when you were riding me like a pony!" he teased.

She slapped his arm and laughed "shut up! That was different!"

They were both trying to laugh it off, but were both getting turned on, watching their naughty video. Rhonda couldn't help but feel aroused, remembering how dirty he made her feel, but not wanting to admit it though. Since her foursome with him and the guys, it had awakened a sexually depraved side of her that she didn't know she had. Stu was watching and had to shift in his seat, his hardening member making it difficult for him to sit still.

When they got to the end, Stu saw his orgasm face and chuckled nervously. "Oh, don't tell me _you_ are embarrassed, Stuart" she told him mockingly with a smirk.

He cleared his throat "eh, no, just didn't realize how ugly my face gets when I come. Ghastly."

She giggled at him "well, _I_ like it. The grunting is sexy too. But I love it when your hair is all over you head and messy. That is my undoing."

Rhonda noticed the bulge straining against his shorts and smiled to herself. She reached over and rubbed his cock through the material, making him moan. He kissed her and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She decided since he wanted to be forceful, she would too. She unzipped his fly and pulled his cock out. She moistened her hand with the precome from the tip and roughly started to stroke him. She twisted her fingers around the head and bit at his lip. She grumbled "I can play rough too."

He groaned and jerked her shirt off, then yanked her tits from their cups. He pinched her nipples and growled "not as good as I can though."

She shot him a fiendish grin and took off down the hallway to their bedroom. He yelled after her "that isn't playing fair, Rhonda." He stood up and started after her "you know I will have to punish you for that, don't you? Or maybe, you like being punished?"

When he entered the bedroom, she had gotten undressed and slipped under the covers. She had closed her eyes and was pretending to be asleep. He wasn't fooled. "Oh no. You aren't going to make me watch us having sex, then half-ass wank me, and then try to go to sleep. Hell no. I am going to fuck you, and you are going to like it. Now get out from under the covers, and bring your ass over here, right now."

Rhonda's eyes went wide but she was completely turned on. She quickly did what he said and walked over to him. "You are mine, and there will be no teasing me. Remember, you will give me whatever I want, whenever I want it. Isn't that right?"

She gulped "yes Stu." She couldn't believe how much he had gotten into the dominate role play, but she liked it. He smiled and sweetly kissed her lips, his eyes twinkling.

"Bend over." She turned and bent over the edge of the bed, and waited for the beautiful intrusion. He eased the tip inside her, and then swiftly buried his cock inside her. He gripped her hips and brought her back to meet the forceful bucking. He propped her leg on the bed to angle his thrusting deeper. He pushed against her back, pressing her chest into the bed. He slapped her ass, making her squeal. He closed his eyes and started to ram into her harder. He soon had them both aching for gratification. He bent over her back and bit down on her neck, surging into her as he came. She peaked as well and felt him pumping his hot release into her. As he slowed, he kissed the back of her neck and down her shoulders. "Thank you, love. I know I said this before but you really are too good to me."

"You are pretty damn good to me too, baby. I love the way you fuck me." Stu smiled and helped her up. He placed a sweet kiss to her lips and hugged her tightly. They climbed into bed and snuggled close to each other, their bodies satisfied.

A couple of hours later, Drew and Stephen came home from their road trip. "Only having one day home this week sucks, mate" Drew said.

"Yeah, it does, but at least we get a kip in our own beds one night at least" Stephen told him as he knocked on the door. When there was no answer, he pulled his key out. "Ah guess they must have gone to bed and left the telly on."

"Did you tell them we would be home tonight?"

"No, Ah assumed yeh did. Didn't yeh talk to Stu yesterday?"

"No. I got his voicemail. Never got back to me."

As they walked in, they saw the TV was on, but the screen was blue. They noticed the VCR was on too. "What the hell were they watching on the VCR? Do we even have movies on VHS tapes?"

"Ah didn't think we did. Let's see." He picked up the remote and went to hit play when he heard someone coming down the hall.

"Hey, I thought I heard someone come in. Didn't expect you two home tonight. What are you doing with the remote, mate?" Stu asked.

"Oh, Drew and Ah were wondering what yeh were watching on the VCR."

Stu snatched the remote out of his hand "that would be none of your concern, Ste." He turned off the TV and ejected the tape. Drew looked in his hand and noticed the tape looked odd.

"Hey, mate that is an adapter isn't it?"

Stu's ears started to flush "yes. So what?"

"So… what did you film that you were watching?" Drew asked with a smirk.

"None of your damn business, Galloway" he snapped back.

"Oh aye? Ste, mate, do you reckon Stu and Rhonda made a sex tape?!"

Stephen started cackling "yeh did! Well, let's have it then."

"Get stuffed. Bastards" Stu yelled as he went down the hall, hearing the guys laughing almost hysterically in the living room. He went into the bedroom and slammed the door, waking Rhonda up.

"What the hell is the matter, Stu?"

"Nothing, love. Don't worry about it. Just go back to sleep."

Drew and Stephen laughed at Stu before they went into their rooms and turned in for the night. Rhonda soon fell back asleep but Stu was wide awake. He was pissed that his friends knew him so well and guessed that he and Rhonda had made a sex video. _'Going to have to do something with that tomorrow.'_

The next day, Stu didn't want to deal with his friends so he took Rhonda to the aquarium for the day, but not before hiding their tape. While they were eating lunch, he told her that the guys had figured out about the video. "Don't worry about it. They just like to tease you. I can't believe we left it in the VCR."

"Me either. I hid it anyway though. Don't want the cheeky buggers to find it."

"Stop worrying, Stu. They were just ribbing you. Let's just have fun today, baby." He nodded and they went back to eating.

Back at home Stephen was talking to Drew about Rhonda and Stu. "Why do yeh think he didn't want us to see their video? Not like we haven't had sex with her already."

"Ste, mate, will you shut up about it. It is private. If he don't want us watching, then leave it. You have been acting weird lately anyway. You got a thing for that lassie?"

"This stays between us, Drew, but yeah, Ah really liked her from the first time Ah saw her at the hotel. But, Ah never was brazen enough to say so. When he told me about sleeping with one of the girls at the hotel, Ah was hoping it wasn't her. Ah was going to try to chat her up, but Ah never thought Stu would have beaten me to the punch. Then to have those experiences with her, only for her to want to stay with him, has eaten at me. Especially seeing them so lovey all the bloody time."

"Mate, why didn't you say something before? Before they got cozy her living here with us? I think you have probably lost your chance since she is so taken by Stu, and he is definitely enamored of her. Just be glad you had the experience you did and leave it at that. Anything other than that will ruin your friendship with Stu and probably run her off too. Look, I need to go to the mall and get some things before we leave. You want to come with?"

"No, Ah will just stay here and pack. Need to be alone with my thoughts anyway."

Drew agreed and left Stephen all alone in the house_. 'It won't hurt anything if Ah just watch it. They never have to know. Maybe Ah can see what she sees in him that she doesn't in me.'_ Stephen decided to search their room for the VHS tape, since he had some time to himself. He started with common hiding places, in the drawers and the bedside table. He finally looked in the top of the closet and found it. "Bingo." He smiled to himself and took it back to the living room. He popped it in the VCR and sat down on the couch with the remote. He started the video and couldn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't believe how Stu was talking to her and manhandling her, and that she seemed to really like it. He remembered their threesome and foursome, and thought she must really like it rough and like being dominated. He couldn't help getting aroused from what he saw. He nervously pulled his cock from his pants and started to rub it. As he watched Stu fuck her, he imagined it was him making her moan. He stroked his cock hard and fast and when he saw her staring into the camera, the pleasure and pain on her face, he closed his eyes and his release shot out of him. He was panting, feeling as limp as a dishrag.

He stopped the tape and got up to get cleaned up. _'Ah have to copy this. Ah have to watch it again. God, she could do that for a living.'_

He found their DVD recordable discs and put one in. He rewound the movie and started it again, this time keeping an eye out from the other room, not wanting to get turned on so much again. When it was finished, he put the movie back where he found it and took his new DVD into his room and found a case for it. He labeled it "Home Movies" hoping if the other guys did come across it, they would never suspect anything.

He packed his bag for the road trip, making sure he packed his portable DVD player. He thought this trip, he shouldn't be getting too bored when he was all alone. He would have Rhonda to keep him company, if only in his mind.


End file.
